<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sleep talk by ILJIDO</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832173">sleep talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILJIDO/pseuds/ILJIDO'>ILJIDO</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, it is in all caps because this is pure FLUFF, wenrene - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:22:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILJIDO/pseuds/ILJIDO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>seungwan was small. tiny. but her love for joohyun is bigger than the world itself – at least that's what joohyun thinks after she discovers a series of habits that seungwan has developed over the course of their relationship.</p><p>or just a fluff dump for trying times.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. sleep talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>crossposted on <a href="https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1455492/sleep-talk">aff</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>seungwan was small. tiny. but her love for joohyun is bigger than the world itself – at least that's what joohyun thinks after she discovers a series of habits that seungwan has developed over the course of their relationship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it starts with a subtle cling of her arms. then an arm around her shoulder. and then, finally, it blossoms into a tight embrace from which she never wants to extricate herself from. eventually, joohyun grows accustomed to having seungwan's arms constantly wrapped around her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>their feelings were never a secret, even to the other members. but perhaps it's the fear of rejection, the fear of ruining what they have that keeps them from being honest with each other. if things didn’t work out, they’d have to deal with the awkward consequences and residue feelings of a love that could never be. plus, a relationship, while they are still under watchful eyes of the public is definitely out of the question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>they'd rather settle for these gentle affections instead of risking it all for a maybe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>even so, being somewhere in between isn’t all that bad. they have almost everything save for vocal declarations of i love yous and it’s not the biggest deal to either of them. with their jobs, they had plenty of other things to worry about than their relationship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>but with each other, all those worries seem to melt away. joohyun thinks she’s found a tangible definition of love. and seungwan is more than glad to give all her love to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>joohyun loves every bit of her, but certain parts tug at her heartstrings just a little more. sleepy seungwan has got to be her favourite so far. most of the time, the vocalist doesn’t try to hide her fondness for the latter. her actions are loud, bold, she isn’t afraid of showing her love. but when she’s flitting in and out of sleep, it makes joohyun certain that there’s no one else she’d rather love.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>movie nights started a couple of weeks after seungwan recovered and was back in the dorms with the other members but with the conflicting schedules of the members, it was hard for them to spend time together. so she declared that they’d have to sit down for a movie every saturday night and nobody has the heart to deny her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>every saturday, the night begins with sooyoung and yerim fighting over what to watch and seulgi occasionally butting in even though she’s usually drowned out by the commotion. joohyun doesn’t have a preference most of the time unless it’s anything to do with horror and jump scares, those are a big nope for her. and seungwan’s just happy that they’re able to spend time together even if it’s sitting around their small living room and watching a movie in relative silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and every saturday, the night ends with seungwan falling asleep on joohyun’s shoulders before the movie is even close to ending. the other members are used to it by now, sitting through the entire film before mumbling a goodnight to joohyun who remains pinned to the couch because she can’t bear to wake seungwan up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>in these tranquil moments they spend in the living room of their dorm, joohyun discovers that seungwan has developed an endearing little habit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>she first noticed it after a month into their weekly movie nights, the other members bidding her goodnight and seungwan is knocked out cold on joohyun’s shoulder. for the most part, she’s content with staring, their affections are more often shared behind the safety of locked doors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>but maybe it’s the way seungwan somehow still manages to look like an angel with her hair falling over her face, mouth slightly agape in a barely audible snore and her hands interlocked with joohyun’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and all joohyun wants is a taste of heaven on her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the leader doesn’t hesitate when she leans in to plant a kiss against seungwan’s soft lips, smirking with an aura of haughtiness because she thinks she’s just that sleek. the feeling fades as quickly as it arrives when the vocalist in her arms stirs with a soft whine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“shh … go back to sleep, wan-ah.” joohyun coos apologetically, biting down on her lower lip as she curses seungwan’s light sleeper tendencies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>she watches as seungwan’s eyes open to squint, the haze of being drawn out of unconsciousness lingering heavily on her eyelids. the younger woman looks up at joohyun with a small yawn and she shifts closer to reciprocate the tender act of affection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>their lips meet again in a gentle peck and seungwan falls back into slumber without a second thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“are you just going to fall back asleep like that?” joohyun scoffs in an incredulous tone while being mindful of her volume.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>seungwan responds with a soft snore and joohyun is certain that they’ll be sleeping on the couch tonight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and it happens, again and again. she doesn’t tell seungwan about it, the vocalist doesn’t remember it in the mornings either. it’s a comical sight to behold when joohyun tries to kiss her multiple times and the vocalist tries returns each kiss instinctively as if her limbs move on their own accord. the realisation that even in her sleep, seungwan still loves her just as much, makes joohyun feel fortunate to be able to love someone like her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it becomes a routine to find themselves tangled in each other’s embrace on sunday mornings, the taste of seungwan lingering on her lips and her heart filled to the brim with pure bliss.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>thunderstorms have always been a foe for someone like joohyun who startles easily, except that there's no winning. how do you win against an unseen force?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>but seungwan makes it feel possible. she's no god, she can't will the storms away but she can make joohyun look forward to them — and that counts for a win in her books.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>a rumble of thunder in the distance and a flash of lightning through the dark skies causes her to jump even under the thick covers. exhaling through her nose, she hesitates — maybe she could still try to fall asleep before the storm fully hits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>all it takes is a sudden violent boom that catches her off guard for her to be racing to seungwan's room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>joohyun tiptoes across the hallway in the darkness, a recurring action on stormy nights like this. turning the knob to seungwan's room slowly, she pokes her head in for any sign that the younger woman is still awake. the figure lying in bed doesn't stir and joohyun contemplates turning back but another distant clap accompanied by lightning forking across the sky cements her decision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>she freezes after yelping a little, hoping that she didn’t wake seungwan but the other girl is, unfortunately, a light sleeper and is already scooting over to make space for her. the action makes her heart melt a little and she doesn't waste any time crawling into the little cocoon with her favourite person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"can't sleep?" the small vocalist mumbles huskily, voice still drowsy with sleep as she drapes the duvet over her unnie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the leader hums softly as she gets comfortable next to the younger woman who’s drifting in and out of sleep but somehow still tries to make sure that joohyun is warm and safe. once she’s sure that joohyun is settled, she promptly falls back asleep as if she’s never been woken. joohyun stays awake for a little longer, the thrumming in her heart caused by the thunder has yet to dissipate fully causing her to be more awake than she’d like to be. she traces seungwan’s features with a lingering gaze under the occasional spark of lightning, shifting ever so slightly in anticipation of a loud boom. when it does arrive, she cups her hands over her ears instinctively, forcing her eyes shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>seungwan shifts beside her too and joohyun feels apologetic for causing such a ruckus in the middle of the night. while she and seulgi had been busy with their subunit schedules, seungwan has been camping out in the practice room, often returning much later than the duo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>opening her eyes, she finds herself within close proximity of seungwan, feeling her breath on her skin. then again, it’s not like it’s the first time they’re sharing a bed, so why is her heart rate picking up?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the vocalist is a little more sober now, she watches joohyun with a sleepy gaze before pushing herself closer to leave a soft kiss on her forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"sleep." is the only thing she says but joohyun is left swooning with a large grin on her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>seungwan’s eyelids begin to shut again and joohyun ponders a little, she's already disrupted her sleep, what's a little harm in asking for more? the leader pokes a finger against the soft skin of seungwan's arm to rouse the girl from her sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"hmm?" seungwan hums quietly without opening her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"can we cuddle?" joohyun whispers with a hopeful smile though she knows very well that seungwan would never deny her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>stifling a yawn, seungwan responds by inching a little closer and slipping her arm under joohyun's neck to envelop her in a warm hug. joohyun lets out a contented sigh as she buries her face into the safety of seungwan's chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"it's going to be a stormy week, should i expect you to come in every night?" seungwan questions sleepily while she leaves a series of gentle rhythmic pats against joohyun's back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>joohyun begins to fall asleep with the comfort of seungwan, "can i?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>an inaudible response leaves the vocalist’s lips but she does pull joohyun a little closer before dozing off once again. perhaps they should save this conversation for when she's soberer — provided if she even remembers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the soft pitter-patter of rainfall turns into a heavy shower soon enough and being cuddled by seungwan lulls joohyun into a deep slumber. she hates thunderstorms because they were so loud and terrifying, she certainly doesn't enjoy being startled every few minutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>but god, she didn’t mind if storms last forever, to be wrapped up in seungwan’s embrace on nights like these hold a warmth she never wants to let go of.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>their love grows with the days and joohyun finds herself itching to define what they have, yet she shoves the urge to the back of head, convincing herself that it’s not worth the risk. they’re comfortable with what they have, she’s content with seungwan’s love and she’s happy to pour all her love into the tiny vocalist too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>except, she craves some sort of vocal affirmation that differs from their usual physical sentiments of love. it isn’t exactly necessary but <em>hell</em>, she really wants to hear it from seungwan’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>they find themselves sharing a bed each night — in who’s room depends on who’s the first one to cave and seek out the other’s presence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>in tonight’s case, seungwan is fast asleep with her back pressed against joohyun’s chest, sharing the older woman’s bed. joohyun stays up for a little, wrestling with her feelings before huffing slightly and attempting to fall asleep. the younger woman shifts instantly, turning to face her beloved and leaving a soft kiss on joohyun’s forehead without fully rousing from her slumber.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the words slip out of her lips almost unexpectedly, “<em>i love you, wan-ah.</em>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“<em>i love you too.</em>” a soft mumble escapes seungwan’s throat as she answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it takes joohyun by surprise, she hadn’t expect herself to say these words so easily and to hear it from seungwan too. her eyes widen in shock while she confirms that the vocalist in her arms is definitely asleep. a stupidly large smile settles on her face and she pulls seungwan a little closer to her chest, taking in her sweet scent with a satisfied heart — maybe this is another one of her little sleepy habits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i love you, wan-ah.” joohyun repeats in a whisper, leaving a light peck against the crown of her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>a response comes just as swiftly as the last, in an equally soft voice, “i love you too, joohyun-ah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>now, who could really blame joohyun for falling head over heels for this lovable human?</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“were you sleep talking last night?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“no,” joohyun answers with a small yawn, “i’m pretty sure you would’ve woken me up.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“then you must’ve missed what i said.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the leader blinks blankly as she looks at seungwan with a hopeful gaze, having fully woken from the nervousness caused by her statement, “then, say it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>with a cheeky smile, the vocalist grants her wish easily, “<em>i said, i love you too, joohyun-ah.</em>”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>a blush creeps up on her cheeks and she cracks into a small smile, “have you always been awake?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>seungwan nods with a small wink, “how else would i get your affection?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>joohyun lets out a playful huff as she straddles the younger woman, leaving trail of kisses from her soft lips down to her chest. “you’re going to get all of my love whether you like it or not.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“thank god i love it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“and i’m thankful to love you, son seungwan.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading!<br/>based on/inspired by this <a href="https://twitter.com/my_wanniee/status/1292273555392978944">tweet!</a><br/>i don't normally write fluff but in this household we don't tag wenrene and angst together. hope i did a half decent job at least,,</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/lljldo">twitter</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. she keeps me warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>crossposted on <a href="https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1455492/2/she-keeps-me-warm">aff</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>nightmares. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>joohyun didn’t have them very often but she’s sure to dream of something threatening after a horror movie night. in her defense, despite her blatant distaste for horror, everyone else thought that <em>verónica</em> would be a great film to watch. even if seungwan was on her side, it was still three against two, so she’s outnumbered either way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the leader did spend most of her time burying her face in the crook of seungwan’s neck, but it doesn't last long because the younger woman was snoring away before they even got to the scariest parts of the film. essentially, seungwan had abandoned her to deal with the rest of the film all alone. and the worst part of it all? all the pillows had been stolen by the younger girls — joohyun should’ve prepared for a backup plan, now she only has her tiny hands to shield her from jump scares. and said tiny hands could only be used for cupping her ears or covering her eyes, it’s nothing short of horrible to be torn between the two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>she alternates between the two, hoping that when she covered her eyes, the sound effects wouldn’t be too jarring and vice versa. but joohyun is terrible at predictions and there’s nothing else she can do but to get scared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yah, son seungwan, wake up.” joohyun pleads softly though the movie is nearing its end, everyone knows that the end is where all the true horror begins. the leader shakes the unconscious woman next to her who is miraculously asleep despite all the screaming from the other members.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>seungwan, who had been asleep on joohyun’s shoulder, stirs awake with a small yawn, blinking sleepily at the older woman with a small smile. she hums quietly before shifting to lie across joohyun’s lap — that was more pointless than she thought, joohyun groans silently but she didn’t have the heart to wake her because she looks way too comfortable now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>she sits through the entire film, suppressing all urges to jump because she would wake the tiny vocalist, though her heart is ready to leap out of her chest at any given moment. it didn’t help that they showed pictures from the actual story the film was based on, horror films were one thing but <em>horror films based on true stories?</em> an even bigger <em>nope</em> for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the younger members bid her goodnight while she still remains trapped on the couch by seungwan, normally she’d try to get some sleep but a peaceful rest will be a rarity tonight. pictures of the dark, faceless humanoid-looking demon haunt her thoughts and there are too many pitch black spots in the living room. her imagination runs wild and her paranoia begins to kick in and she decides to pass on sleeping out in the open where the demons could get her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>joohyun frees herself from under seungwan and sighs heavily, there’s no way she could leave her precious girl on the couch where the dangers of the occult could potentially harm her. with a huff, she slips her hands under the nape of seungwan’s neck and the back of her knees, picking her up with much difficulty. perhaps she should consider herself lucky that seungwan is as small as her, a quiet musing as she struggles her way to the younger woman’s room — the nearer room of the two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the leader lets seungwan down gently and the paranoia is momentarily forgotten by the physical strain of carrying her into the room. “you’re so lucky i love you…” joohyun mutters as she crawls into bed and drapes the sheets over their bodies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“and i love you too.” seungwan replies and her lips slowly form a cheeky smile, she inches closer to joohyun and tangles their limbs together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>joohyun clicks her teeth with a slight frown but she could never stay mad at the vocalist, “you’re not that light, you know that right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’m helping you with strength training, hyun-ah.” seungwan chuckles while leaving a soft peck on the older woman’s cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“okay then what about falling asleep halfway through?” joohyun turns to face her lover who’s on the brink of falling asleep once again, “you left me to deal with all the jump scares when you said you would protect me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“jump scare training.” is the only thing seungwan mutters before drifting off to sleep with a light snore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the audacity of son seungwan to desert her in her time of need, she’d get back at her some other time, for now, all she wants is to catch some shut-eye. but her slumber doesn’t last for long, her nightmares attack her the moment she enters dreamland.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>waking up with a jolt and gasping for breath is almost a ritual after any horror movie, then comes the weak resolution of never watching a scary movie ever again. a pair of arms coiling themselves around her waist draws a shrill shriek from joohyun’s throat and she jumps back in shock, falling off the bed with a pitiful thud. she lays on the cold hard floor for a moment, regaining her senses while her heart continues to pound rapidly against her ribcage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh my god,” she sees seungwan’s face peeking over the edge of her bed with a concerned frown, “are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“no more horror movies for me…” joohyun whimpers with a sulk while she continues to lay there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the vocalist sighs softly though she’s trying her best to bite back a grin, "that's what you say but you cave pretty quickly, huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>she's not wrong, their last horror movie night had been a little over three weeks ago. with the exact same scenario happening, seungwan falling asleep only to be carried into the room by joohyun. and when she gets a nightmare, the vocalist doesn't hold back any affection that would comfort her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“come back up, baby.” she whispers invitingly, patting the space where joohyun had been sleeping before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>with a huff, she crawls back into bed after her unfortunate plummet to the floor. seungwan makes sure to pepper a bunch of kisses on joohyun’s cheek while also pressing the older woman close to her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"i think i'm starting to like horror movies." seungwan declares with a small chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"you don't even stay awake through it!" joohyun protests with a frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"yeah but at least i get to be the big spoon now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"greasy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"okay then, good luck with the demons." seungwan teases as she playfully untangles her hands from around joohyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>a soft whine escapes joohyun's lips and it doesn't take long before the younger woman caves and wraps her in a tight embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"nobody's going to get you while i'm here," the younger woman lets out a soft chuckle, "go back to sleep."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and she does, being lulled to sleep by the soft thrumming of seungwan’s heartbeat. her fears of the faceless demons are overshadowed by her love for this adorable human or rather, her personal guardian angel. she sleeps with serenity, knowing that seungwan will protect her, even from her dreams.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>happy wenrene day! was going to post something different but it didn't work out so here's a sequel?<br/>(anyway, i love writing for wenrene but writing fluff makes me feel sad and single. i, too, would like to be in love and receive cuddles.)</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/lljldo">twitter</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. stolen articles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>joohyun doesn’t mess around when it comes to comfort, especially when it comes to clothes. her wardrobe, as seungwan would tease, is made up of nothing but hoodies and sweatshirts, with a few stolen from seungwan’s collection too. </span>
  <em>
    <span>there’s nothing wrong with it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the leader would grumble, only to earn an apologetic peck from her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it’s a deserved kiss because seungwan is wrong. apart from her hoodies and sweatshirts, she’s stocked up for the nights too. various pyjama sets fill a section of her wardrobe, offering the optimal comfort for a good night’s rest. and she knows seungwan secretly agrees with her, not that the younger woman would ever get a set of her own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the weekends are upon them, with no schedules planned the next day, joohyun takes the chance to do a little late-night reading. she has everything prepared for a comfy night; her favourite set of silk pyjamas, scented candles and seungwan tucked by her side. she barely gets a couple of pages in before the incessant caressing from her girlfriend becomes too apparent to ignore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“if you’re going to keep touching me, you might as well get your own pyjamas.” joohyun huffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“don’t be stingy, joohyun-ah.” seungwan pouts, “i won’t let myself turn into a pyjama hoarder like you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you won’t be hoarding anything if i’m borrowing them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>seungwan hums, “you have more than enough to clothe everyone in this dorm for two nights.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>a sharp hiss is heard from joohyun and she tries her best to return to her reading. the vocalist chuckles before continuing her tracing of mindless patterns against her girlfriend’s arm. joohyun may have lost for now, but the idea of getting her own set has been planted in seungwan’s head, things will work out in the long run. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>seungwan caves within a day. her purchase arrives a week later; a small package which she unboxes with joohyun. unlike joohyun’s sleek and elegant jammies, seungwan decided to opt for something more fitting for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>freeing it from the constraints of the shipping box, seungwan lifts her brand new set of pyjamas with a big grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“thoughts?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the leader purses her lips and sighs. on one hand, the sight of seungwan gleefully holding up her brand new pyjamas makes her swoon. but on the other, the design that she picked out is questionable, though not to an extent that she won’t steal it. if it’s seungwan’s clothes, it pretty much has joohyun written all over it as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“come on, what do you think?” seungwan probes with a hopeful smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>shaking her head, joohyun eyes the sky blue pyjama set with little cloud patterns covering every inch with disdain. yet, she can’t help but crack into a grin after picturing her girlfriend in it. “you are unbelievable sometimes, son seungwan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“but it’s cute, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yes,” joohyun gives in with a sigh, “it is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>for the next few nights that they have the luxury of staying up, seungwan wears her jammies like a second skin. the other members notice and they don’t hold back their comments. it doesn’t bother the vocalist, they are but fools who have yet to experience how life-changing it is to own a pair of pyjamas.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>two weeks is all it takes for joohyun to claim seungwan’s pyjamas as her own. all she needed was her girlfriend to wear it often enough for her scent to linger and she’s good to go. she does it as if it’s the most natural thing ever. after all, she’s stolen plenty of seungwan’s clothes before, what’s another pyjama set to her collection?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>though seungwan silently bemoans the loss of her comfortable sleepwear, it doesn’t stop her from purchasing another with an equally silly pattern. the cycle repeats itself and joohyun has two new pyjama sets to her collection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>while she could do the same and lift a set out of joohyun’s closet, the vocalist has other motives in mind. so she purchases yet another set, this time, one with sunny side up eggs on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“so do you admit that pyjamas are comfortable?” joohyun asks with a smug smile as they lounge in bed one night, the older woman in seungwan’s cloud pyjamas and the younger in her latest egg ones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>seungwan, with her face buried into joohyun’s side, offers a muffled response. “i barely get to wear them, hyun-ah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you can always take them back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“and then they’ll disappear to your closet the next day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the leader shrugs and pulls her girlfriend closer, “you can always take mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“tempting,” seungwan hums, “but i’ll wait till after you steal this too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>joohyun delivers a playful smack and whines, “what’s that supposed to mean, wan-ah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>chuckling, seungwan sits up and rests her head against joohyun’s shoulder. after years as close friends and months as a couple, the younger woman sees through her lover’s antics all too clearly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“don’t think i’m clueless at how you only steal my clothes when they smell like me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>joohyun bites down on her lips sheepishly, guilty as charged. she retorts with mock annoyance, “and don’t think i don’t know how you’ve been buying these goofy designs just to see if i’ll wear them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“well, point proven. you’re willing to wear any article of clothing that smells like me.” seungwan smirks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>a roll of her eyes accompanies the older girl’s reply, “fine, you win.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i won at the cost of my wardrobe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“it’s not my fault that you smell good!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>seungwan giggles and leans in to press a tender kiss upon joohyun’s lips. “it’s a small sacrifice for your love, joohyun-ah.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“can i pick the next design at least?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nope.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“wan-ah …”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“fine, but i already have the next one in my cart. maybe the one after.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>nights have been really cold lately and i've been living in my one (1) hoodie. twit tl was on fire for whatever reason, just thought it'd be nice to write a lil fluff thing. hope u like it and thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. oh love, don't fall apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>"get up."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>a hushed whisper emits from joohyun's throat, rousing seungwan from her sleep. it's not urgent, that's for sure. and judging by the darkness filling their room, it's safe to say that it's definitely not time to wake up too. maybe if she stays still, joohyun would let her go back to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"yah, son seungwan."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>there goes any hope of her catching some extra minutes of sleep. the younger woman stirs and turns tiredly, the lethargy has yet to leave her bones despite how many hours of rest she's gotten. she snuggles a little closer to joohyun who's sitting beside her and sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"we don't have a schedule today." she mutters, her voice comes out thick with sleep and her eyes are barely open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"i know," the older woman grins, "i wanna do something with you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"the sun isn't even up, you maniac." the vocalist groans while pulling the covers up to her nose. it's too warm to get out at the crack of dawn, even if it's at joohyun's behest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>a whine escapes the leader's throat,<em> of course, she would do this.</em> she pushes at seungwan lightly, "come on, it'll be nice." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>to get seungwan to do anything, all joohyun has to do is pout a little, followed by a little pleading. that's exactly what she does and seungwan is pulling the sheets aside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it's hard to spend time together, usually, they'd be with the other members. so spending alone time with joohyun is always something she looks forward to, but waking up before the sun has even risen is far from what a date should be. still, she lets joohyun tug her along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>they drive through the darkness of the roads, with some mellow music playing on the speakers. she takes the chance to catch some shut-eye but it's interrupted when joohyun nudges her on the arm lightly, placing her hand palm up in the air expectantly. an exchange of unsaid tenderness takes place and seungwan interlocks their hands tightly. as cranky as she is about it being six in the morning, it's alright if it's so they could spend time together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the strong scent of brine fills her nose when they exit the car, it's only when she hears the waves crashing against the shore does her sleep-addled brain register that they're at the beach. joohyun gravitates towards her, linking their arms as she leads them towards an unknown destination. they slip their shoes off, burying their toes in the coolness of the sand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"was it really necessary to wake me up at 6 if you just wanted to stroll along the beach?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"absolutely." joohyun chuckles, "we haven't even gotten to the best part yet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"let me guess, it'll be when the big orange ball rises from over the horizon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>a huff is heard before joohyun kicks some sand over seungwan's feet. "it's gonna be beautiful, son seungwan."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"all the beauty in the world is right in front of me." the younger woman retorts with a light snicker. the stroll certainly has helped in waking her body up, that or realising what joohyun had planned for them. her greasy comment is met with more sand and the tightening of the older woman's grasp around her arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>a faint tint of orange begins to seep into the darkness of the night as they settle on some large rocks near the shore. the vocalist rests her head on the small shoulders of her lover while they wait, watching the waves come and go in a rhythmic pattern. eventually, the golden glow swallows up the night, filling the couple with a sense of tranquility. seungwan turns to look at joohyun only to find her already staring. a soft giggle slips and they return to savouring the magnificence of mother nature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"you're right," seungwan murmurs, "it is beautiful. but getting to witness this with you makes it tenfolds better."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>joohyun raises an eyebrow, "and you didn't wanna get up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"well thank you for forcing me out of bed." she smiles, planting a quick peck on the back of joohyun's hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the faintest tinge of a blush creeps up on the leader's cheeks and she reciprocates with a gentle press of her lips on seungwan's head. in this space with no one but them, while it's easy to forget the woes that come with a relationship like theirs, sometimes, it feels like it's the only thing they'll ever know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"thank you for being here." joohyun says in a small voice, there's so much more she wishes she could say but to unload the burden of her words onto seungwan feels like it would be too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"it's okay," the vocalist coos, "you can tell me anything."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>she bites her lower lip and averts her gaze to the waves; words never come easy. her shoulders deflate as she lets out a soft breath and seungwan is quick to reassure her with a gentle squeeze of her hands. she tosses the younger woman an appreciative smile before she speaks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"there's so much i wish we could do, but i know we just can't. and it makes me feel like we're missing out on so much."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"like what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"like how we probably can't go on movie dates without being recognised, or how i can't kiss you whenever i want to. it sounds silly but i want to be able to experience all these little things with you." joohyun admits quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"it's not, i want all of that too." seungwan shakes her head, "but we have our own moments too. movie dates at home where we're free to cuddle all we want, small kisses in the practice room that you love to give but they make me paranoid as hell. heck, look at where we are right now, does it still feel like you're missing out?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>it doesn't,</em> if anything, it should be the furthest thing from it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>perhaps it's the warmth of the sun adding to the delicate tone of seungwan's words but the realisation that she already has everything she wants. it brings about a feeling of serenity and it soothes her anxieties. she glances at her lover momentarily before leaning in to press their lips in a longing kiss. they'll have their moments, as fragmented and fleeting as they might be, every single one will be treasured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"i guess not," joohyun smiles, "i can't wait to share more of these moments together."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"we will, but no more sunrise dates."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"but this is nice, isn't it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"it is, but not at the cost of sleep. we can have other types of dates."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"i'm holding you to that, son seungwan."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. i haven't written much in the past few weeks and idk wr day always makes me feel like i'm obligated to post something. wanted to put this scene in another fic but i procrastinated over writing it until now, so if you see this in my other shit in the future just pretend you didn't read this. title is a lyric from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KsznX5j2oQ0">nan chun</a> by se so neon, it's just so tender. anyway, thanks for reading!</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/lljldo">twitter</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. in good hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>the weekends are meant for sleeping in, a personal rule that joohyun has always abided by. but it’s something her girlfriend wouldn’t understand. seungwan always gets up at the crack of dawn; though she’d argue that nine hours of sleep is more than enough, getting up at nine is a little too much. it’s a peaceful sunday morning, joohyun had every intention of sleeping till noon, but seungwan’s less than discreet rummaging woke her up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>blinking the sleep out of her eyes, her gaze wanders over to the small, frantic figure currently scouring her desk for something. “heading out?” mumbles joohyun, voice heavy with sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>grimacing, seungwan turns to face her sleep-addled girlfriend. “sorry, did i wake you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“it’s fine,” the older woman yawns, “what are you looking for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>running a hand through her hair, seungwan sighs, “my phone. i can’t seem to find it anywhere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>rolling over in bed, joohyun turns to the bedside table and pulls seungwan’s phone out of charge. the screen lights up and her eyes happen to fall on the notifications, specifically, a recent message from seulgi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seulbear 🐻</b>
</p><p>
  <span>are you getting a new bag for seungcheol?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>seungcheol? </span>
  </em>
  <span>as far as she knows, there’s no one within their circle of friends who goes by that name. shoving it to the back of her head, she hands the device over to her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“plugged it in for you since you forgot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>seungwan heaves a loud sigh of relief and strides over to leave a quick kiss on joohyun’s forehead. “thanks babe,” the younger woman grins, “i’ll see you later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>joohyun flops a hand lazily in response and resumes her position under the warm duvets. hearing the door click shut, she tries to fall back to sleep, but the question of who the hell seungcheol is keeps her awake. it’s impossible that the pair have a mutual friend that she doesn’t know of. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>the question remains unanswered for the longest time and it eventually fades from joohyun’s mind. that is until she overhears a hushed conversation between the two best friends a few weeks later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>seungwan had informed her that seulgi would be coming over for dinner. work was a little kinder, hence she managed to get off early. judging by the way they haven’t greeted her, she assumes that they were unaware of her presence. she peers into the kitchen to see the pair casually chatting while seungwan whipped up dinner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“are you bringing seungcheol?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i don’t know, would it be too much?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“if you’re going to go all out, you might as well go out with a bang.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i don’t think—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>a sneeze interrupts their conversation and seungwan’s head snaps towards the culprit. the pair look like deers caught in the headlights and joohyun is equally stunned. seungwan shoots her a brief smile, returning to the stove quickly, stirring whatever she’s cooking with an increased focus. wrinkling her nose, joohyun curses silently before acknowledging seulgi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>with an awkward wave, seulgi stammers, “h-hi unnie!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>she hides her suspicion behind a polite smile, “good to see you again, seulgi-yah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the youngest woman has her back turned, making it impossible to gauge her reaction. “you’re back early,” seungwan greets with a trace of panic edged in her tone, “how was work?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“pretty good,” joohyun hums, “got off early so i thought i could come back and help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>her girlfriend faces her with a wide smile, “don’t worry, seulgi can help. why don’t you go wash up instead?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the way they act prickles her sense of caution. eyeing the pair, joohyun decides to concede instead. she feels the tension leaving their bodies with every step she takes from the kitchen. something is up, but she doesn’t feel a need to demand an answer just yet.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>dinner with seulgi is normal, nothing felt off and joohyun didn’t think about it till she was waiting for seungwan in bed. with a little overthinking, her suspicions quickly escalate into something more. </span>
  <em>
    <span>seungcheol is definitely a man’s name, but who the hell is he?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>a buzz from seungwan’s phone draws her attention; her girlfriend is currently in the shower. joohyun glances over at the screen before pulling her gaze away. peeping at her girlfriend’s texts is definitely wrong, but the fear, or rather the anxiety of the unknown is starting to eat at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>biting down on her lower lip, she peers at the screen with hopes that her worst fears aren’t coming true. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seulbear 🐻</b>
</p><p>
  <span>so how much did joohyun hear?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seulbear 🐻</b>
</p><p>
  <span>hope everything’s still fine</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>her heart falls upon reading the message and her mind fixates onto a singular thought — </span>
  <em>
    <span>is seungwan thinking of breaking up with her?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>turmoil overwhelms her eventually, she tucks herself into bed and tries to fall asleep. seungwan comes out of the shower whilst blotting her hair dry with a towel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“tired?” seungwan asks. joohyun waiting up for her is a usual occurrence unless she was pooped from work, which is hardly the case since they had dinner together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>with dread bubbling at the pit of her stomach, joohyun can’t even bring herself to formulate a proper reply, she merely hums and turns to her side. seungwan joins her in bed a little later, snaking her arms around her waist as usual. she can’t help but tense up under her girlfriend’s touch, to which the younger woman notices.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hyun-ah,” seungwan prods, “come on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>joohyun turns and meets her girlfriend with pursed lips. seungwan’s fingers trace tender circles against her skin and joohyun, despite her quivering lips, musters enough courage to ask. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“who is seungcheol?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the question catches seungwan off guard; a different worry had been plaguing her instead. she stammers, “w-what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“it wasn’t intentional and i’m sorry but i saw your texts and i overheard you and seulgi talking about a seungcheol.” joohyun admits, “i just want to know who he is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the air settles into a tension-filled silence, it feels like a brief eternity before seungwan bursts into laughter. cackling, she turns away from joohyun and slaps her hands over her face. “my god, is that what’s bothering you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“that’s half of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“what’s the other half?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>pushing aside the turmoil that has nestled into her heart, joohyun mumbles weakly, “are you going to break up with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“god no! why would you ever think that?” a swift and firm response escape seungwan’s lips as she shoots up in bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>joohyun fiddles with her fingers, “your conversations with seulgi were really suspicious, what was i supposed to think?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“look, it’s going to ruin the surprise but if it’ll reassure you then okay.” amusement laced seungwan’s voice as she explains, “seungcheol is my guitar’s name and seulgi was helping me to plan a surprise for your birthday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you’re not lying?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’m serious, seulgi’s guitar is named kang scone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>seeing the pout on her girlfriend's face turn into flushed embarrassment is enough for seungwan to know that this issue has been resolved.  this could've gone much worse, she envelopes her girlfriend in a reassuring warmth. “if it makes you feel better, i have every intention of marrying you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>oh it does,</span>
  </em>
  <span> a large grin finds its way onto joohyun’s lips and she plants a deep kiss on seungwan’s lips. “so you were going to play the guitar and propose on my birthday? how romantic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“can you pretend to be surprised when i do it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“mhm, okay. but only if son seungcheol lives up to my expectations though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“don’t worry, you’re both in good hands.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wrote this a while back and i only posted it on twitter but idk i kinda like this tbh, so i cleaned it up and here it is. probably turning this into a fluff dump where i project my sleepiness onto these lovable idiots so if u got fluff ideas that u trust me to write just drop them in the comments i guess. thanks for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>